


At the Emmy's

by that1girl21



Series: Mophie (Maisie & Sophie) stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Emmy Awards RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adultery, Bathroom Sex, Caught in the Act, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, RPF, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: For years, Emilia Clarke has suspected her costars, Sophie Turner and Maisie Williams of being more than just friends.At the 71st Annual Emmy awards, she finally catches her costars in the act





	At the Emmy's

September 22nd, 2019. The night of the 71st Annual Academy awards. A time for accolades both deserved and undeserved, for getting recognized or getting snubbed, for beautiful dresses and fancy suits, and for all of the most talented people working in television to come together and pat each other on the back. It was a fun night for all, full of smiles and flashing cameras, at least for most people.

One whom didn't care so much about all that was Emilia Clarke, A.K.A. Danaerys Targaryan from Game of Thrones. While she enjoyed the previously mentioned pleasantries, she had come to the ceremony tonight with a different purpose. To be specific, her goal was find confirmation of the secret love life, or lack thereof, of two of her costars.

Emilia's eyes scanned over the crowd of well dressed celebrities, her eyes focused on two in particular, her costars Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner. They stood in a corner of the room, probably seeing each other for the first time that night, hugging as two loving friends that hadn't seen each other in months. However, Emilia had wondered for years whether or not they were just "friends."

It was difficult to pin down exactly when it all started, but Emilia had suspected for a long time that Sophie and Maisie were secretly not just friends, but lovers as well. They just didn't quite act like it. They was they looked at each other, the way they talked to and about one another, even the way they touched each other at times was just a little too... gay. You wouldn't need to take Emilia's word for it, either. The internet had caught on. Just google the word "mophie" and you'll get a small taste of what she meant. Granted, in the internet's mind, just about everyone is gay at some point or another. Normally Emilia would have taken those claims with a grain of salt at best. But, no. She had met them. She had seen they held each other, had seen Maisie walking into Sophie's trailer, had glimpsed Maisie excitedly hugging Sophie from behind as the older girl shut all of the blinds, thus not allowing anyone to know what went on behind closed doors. The playful ass-grabs, the implications that there was something more between them, only for them to be all "Whoops! Just kidding. LOL."

Emilia didn't buy it for one minute. Often times, when Sophie and Maisie were having there little sleepovers, she would walk by, slowing down and listening against the trailer doors or windows for any kind of telltale noise, but there was nothing. Nothing concrete, at least. The occasional bump or laugh, but no sign they were making out or even having sex in there. Sure, Emilia could just ask them if anything was going on, but what are the chances Maisie or Sophie would admit it? Especially since they were both in relationships with other people. No. She had to catch them in the act to get a real answer.

Emilia didn't know why she cared so much. It didn't really affect her life in any way shape or form. It was just a question in her life that begged an answer, and tonight might be her last night to find it. She didn't know how, but she was going to get her answer one way or another, and given how much the two women already couldn't keep there hands to themselves, it looked like she might get her shot. She was sure all she needed to do was wait.

Throughout the ceremony, Emilia's eyes kept darting over to her two costars, who were just a few rows down from her, but easily within sight. Emilia made note of every movement they made, tried to read every word spoken between the two of them. With a silent mumble of "Come on, come on" she hoped for anything that would justify her suspicions. It took longer than anyone would care to admit before she realized how dumb she was being. If there was anything more to there relationship, Sophie and Maisie had kept this secret for years. What are the odds they would just casually slip up now? And in a crowded theater, no less? This was obviously a lost cause, since they were sitting in theater seats, not tables. If they started playing footsies, it's not like Emilia would see it. All that was visible were there heads and shoulders, and it was hardly definitive evidence for a Sophie to whisper something Maisie's ear and get a giggle in response. That could mean anything.

Emilia tried to think of something. Maybe at the afterparty, she could steer a conversation with them into a revealing direction? Maybe she could switch seats with someone next to them? Maybe? Would either of those work? Typically when Alfie Allen got himself a good seat, he was glued to it and didn't get up for anybody. He was weirdly stubborn like that. And she was pretty sure the two people on there left were there together, so she couldn't ask them to trade places with her. What if they didn't go to the afterparty? By the time Emilia realized that, she would have no way of knowing where they were.

The longer the ceremony dragged on, the more and more the thought of not finding out about Sophie and Maisie's secret weighed on Emilia's head. The more worried and even slightly depressed she got. Honestly, she would have no problem having skipped out on this year's Emmy's. With all the crap that had been hurled at the show's last season, it's not like they were going to win that award.

But then, just when Emilia was about to give up, she saw her chance. Roughly an hour into the show, Maisie and Sophie had stood up in there seats and were now leaving the theater, hand in hand. Emilia watched them go all the way up to the door, saw the mischevious, barely constained smile on Maisie's face as she led Sophie to the doors. Emilia wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw Sophie looking at Maisie's butt for just a second. They disappeared behind the doors of the theater, and Emilia knew she had to take this chance. Either they were up to something and Emilia had the chance to catch them, or they would be alone in a surely deserted lobby and she would finally just straight-up ask them. Fuck it, at this point.

Emilia stood up and followed her costars outside, moving just slowly and calmly enough so nobody would stop her to ask if something was up.

Emilia spotted them in the lobby. They were talking to a young man, one of the employees, probably in his early twenties. They were standing right by the bathrooms. For a second, Emilia thought he was the janitor, since there was a cart of garbage cans and broom that a janitor would usually be seen pushing around sitting nearby, but his outfit didn't match that. It didn't matter anyway. Emilia was to busy hiding behind a nearby pillar, listening in on the converation. As they spoke, Emilia watched there body language. She knew the signs. The way Sophie's eyes lingered over Maisie's exposed colar bones and chest, and way Maisie kept lightly touching Sophie while she leaned against her bestie. Maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see, but it seemed like the flirtatious body language of two people about to hook up.

"You see these things are... you know... kinda dull." Maisie said very cheekily. Sophie chuckled, bouncing up and down on her heels with excitement. The employee just nodded. Maisie continued, "So we were thinking about, you know... ducking out and having some fun. Just a way to... pass the time..."

Maisie pulled something out of her purse. A small, white, thin-- it was a joint! Or a blunt, or whatever you called a rolled up cigarette made for smoking weed. Emilia really didn't know the difference, if there was one. But that couldn't be it. Seriously? Emilia could tell from a million miles away that the girls were full of shit. They had to be. They weren't going in there to smoke. They were going in for something very very different.

"So, you want me to watch the door while you... hang out for a bit." the employee assumed.

"You seem really trustworthy, so we figured we would ask you." Sophie stepped in close and put a dollar bill into his hand. He unfolded it, looked at it, then scanned around the empty room, forcing Emilia to duck for cover, and then he gave a nod.

The two women giggled excitedly. "Thank you so much." Maisie said.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty." Sophie assured him.

With that, the two disappeared into the ladies room. The employee picked up a "Bathroom closed" sign off the cart and placed it in front of the door. Emilia moved in, strutting forward quickly up to the employee with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi." she said very pleasantly. "I need to get in there."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It's closed. But there's another bathroom just around the corner there--" he tried to shoo her away.

"I don't think I can make it that far. I really need to get in there." By now, Emilia's smile was becoming fake and her calm demeanor had begun to break away.

"I'm sorry." the guy pointed to the sign.

Emilia paused and looked to the door. She needed... NEEDED to get in there, so she just dropped all pretenses. "Look, I'm a friend of theres, as you probably already know. I don't think they'll mind. I can keep a secret."

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules." the guy said.

He wasn't budging and Emilia was running out of time. She had only one option left. "How much did she give you?"

The look on the employee's face told her this might work. His brain was switching from _'i've got one job, and I'm gonna do it_' to _'I might have a shot at getting more money here?' _This is what Emilia wanted. He reached into his pocket and produced a crisp $100 bill. Emilia in turn, went into her purse and took out a $100 bill of her own and handed it to her.

"Just a peek." Emilia insisted.

He nodded. "Just a peek."

He moved aside and Emilia stepped forward, pushing the door open ever so slightly. Whether or not she would ever truly have ever been satisfied with a peek into the room, no one could guess. But it quickly became a moot point once she set eyes on the vision of Sophie Turner lifting Maisie Williams up into her arms, there lips locked tightly against one another in a loving, lustful embrace, both disappearing into the stall at the farther end of the room, outside Emilia's line of sight.

This was it. The answer to all of Emilia's questions. The mystery had finally been solved. Sophie and Maisie were lovers and now she could just walk back to the theater, watch the rest of the show, her curiosity sated. This is not what she did, however. It wasn't enough to know, toget a glimpse, she needed more.

Emilia reacted without thought. Something like a reflex forced her to reach into her purse once again and take out a fistful of dollars. She barely looked at the employee as he took the money from her and counted it up. When she did look back, the look in her eyes was practically begging. He gave her voiceless permission to go inside, nodding his head like before. Emilia almost ran inside. If it wasn't for how enraptured Maisie and Sophie were in each other, they probably would have heard her come in. Emilia walked toward the back stall, but being sure not to get too close while her hand dug into her purse again, this time bringing out her phone.

"Fuck, I missed you." She heard Sophie's husky voice from inside the stall. "I know I've said that a million time already, but I fucking missed you, baby."

Emilia got down on her hands and knees. All she could see from here, of course, were Sophie and Maisie's feet, but the fact that she couldn't see anything made the situation no less erotic. Sophie's dress was on the floor beneath them. It sent Emilia's mind racing. Was she wearing underwear? Or was she now only clothed in just a beautiful necklace around her neck. Just then, a black dress joined Sophie's on the floor and the sound of the two kissing intensified.

Emilia needed to act fast. She turned on the camera app on her phone, set up the stand so she didn't need to hold it, and then began recording. Her timing was perfect, since what came next was the loud SMACK of one of the girl's hands hitting the others' buttocks. Emilia couldn't tell which, but it was probably Sophie doing the spanking, given that Maisie's left leg had been brough up where she couldn't see it, probably wrapped around Sophie's own leg.

Emilia stood up, backing away where she could still see the video nice and clear. By now, she was sweating. From the situation, from the mysterious pornographic scene taking place not ten feet from her.

"Oh, my god." she mouthed quietly.

There was a sudden movement inside the stall and Emilia thought she had said that louder than she really had, but really it was just the sound of Sophie being pushed backward by her young lover. Maisie roughly guided her until she was sitting on the toilet. Emilia moved quickly but silently to adjust the camera to face in toward where they now were. The muffled sounds of groans of groans inside the stall (most likely Sophie's), followed by a sudden release of air, and the position of there legs helped give Emilia a good mental image of what was happening. Maisie was standing between Sophie's legs, probably fingering her. Sophie's moans had been stiffled by a long kiss.

"Fucking shit, fucking shit, fucking shit, fucking shit..." Sophie chanted over and over again as her legs quaked. Emilia felt her own legs become weak as well. A wet feeling had been pooling in her panties since before she even entered the bathroom.

"I missed that look on your face, Sophie. When I'm inside you, when we make love, when I make you cum." Maisie whispered. "God it's so fucking hot." Emilia heard her kiss the blonde.

Leaning against the wall, Emilia heard Sophie orgasm. She could tell the woman was trying to be quiet, may have even put a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sound, but it was clear her orgasm was coming over her. Even at this, Maisie didn't stop fingering her lover. She kept going, even as Emilia saw Sophie's feet shift in there positions. Her hips were probably bucking against Maisie's fingers. By this point, Emilia's own fingers had become restless. Her right hand made its way down the massive cleavage of her dress, past her wasteline, and inside the panties below and she began to touch herself.

She listened to Sophie's breaths as Maisie finally removed her fingers from the blonde's pussy and she couldn't help but wonder if Maisie was licking her fingers clean or if she would allow the other girl's juices to remain on her fingers. The thought was enough to make Emilia push in an additional finger. After this, when Sophie's breathing had calmed down, she heard the sounds of kisses from inside the stall. Not the sound of two pairs of lips, but the sounds of Sophie's lips moving down Maisie's body. She knew this because, from underneath the stall, she saw a black pair of panties being pulled down Maisie's gorgeous legs. Then, a sound startled her. Looking in the direction of the sound, she was Maisie's bra hit the floor after being thrown back against the wall. Emilia had three fingers inside her now and was biting the right strap of her dress to quiet any sounds she was making.

She looked to her camera and saw Sophie's legs stand up and push Maisie back to the bathroom wall. Emilia panicked for just a second. She had seen some very unreliable stall door locks in her days and wondered if this would be one of those cheap locks that opens if you so much as breath on it. Fortunately, that was not the case and she was able to reach her foot over and adjust the phone to face there new position once again just in time to see Sophie drop to her knees. She could only see one of Maisie's legs, so she assumed it must be propped on some metal bar on the wall.

As the sucking and licking sounds came out from under the walls of the stall, as Maisie's deep breaths quietly rose up the the ceiling and drifted into Emilia's ear, as Emilia's fingers gave brought her to a descrete yet satisfying orgasm, she wondered if the image inside the stall was amazing as the one in her head. Was either girl shaved, like she thought? Were Sophie's fingers digging into the muscle of Maisie's ass as she ate her out, leaving claw marks that wouldn't leave for at least another day? Was her golden hair wrapped around Maisie's fingers as the smaller girl pressed her face firmly into her cunt? And had both girls completely thrown caution to the wind and left hickeys all over each other's bodies, not caring in this moment who saw or questioned them? All Emilia hoped were true, since that's the idea in her head that brought her over the edge and left her fingers soaked in her own fluids.

Emilia's chest heaved. She tried to calm herself, but it wasn't easy, even with the strap in her mouth. Even if she wasn't making any noise, the sound of her breathing would still be a giveaway. She didn't know how Sophie and Maisie could stand it. Then again, surely this couldn't have been the first time they had done this. They'd probably had years of practice.

Maisie's leg finally came down onto the floor, as if to cue her orgasm coming on. Sophie had her backed into a corner with her mouth. Emilia heard the quiet gasps of "Holy shit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Yeeeeeeeeeeessssss." Maisie's voice became more high-pitched and spoken through gritted teeth, until a loud gasp signaled her finally cuming and dropping to the floor.

Emilia panicked once more, reaching down to grab her camera. Both women were on there knees, kissing each other wildly.

"God, I love you, Sophie."

"I love you too, Maisie."

This was honestly part of what drew Emilia to pursue the mystery of Sophie and Maisie's secret love life. They were such a lovely couple. It would be a shame if they weren't together. Not just of how well they would get on, but just a sexy combination. It was no doubt such a beautiful sight in that stall, seeing the two secret lovers hold each other and kiss each other so. It was sad it was a sight Emilia was not privy to at all at this point, since she now found herself sitting on top of the sink, rather uncomfortably. If either woman got a look at her dress or her feet or anything from underneath the stall, she was fucked. Still, her phone was still on and recording, so she at least had the sounds.

"I think we have time for one more." Maisie insisted. Actually, they had just hit there fifteen minute limit, not that either woman would have cared.

Emilia craned her neck to look out from the small indentation in the wall that was the sink, but couldn't see anything by from this vantage point. The stalls were now completely blocking her view.

"Let's cum together this time." Sophie insisted.

Cum together? How? Emilia had to know. Was it a sex toy? Mutual masterbation? Scissoring? Emilia decided to risk it. She got down from her perch and took a quick look under the stall. What she saw should have been her first guess. Emilia got her first look at the naked bodies of Sophie Turner and Maisie Williams as the got into the 69 position. This sent Emilia from "Careful, don't get caught" to "Fuck it." She set her phone down again, positioning it just right to get a good look at the two lovers licking each others' pussies. She changed her position on the sink (previously facing away from them) so she could see the screen better. Just as before, she found her hand dipping below her waist and into her panties.

Emilia would never have thought she was capable of such voyeuristic behavior before tonight, but here she was. She was fingering herself in a public bathroom while watching and recording two friends of hers making love, and as her head rolled over to her left shoulder, looking herself in the mirror, she had zero regrets, shame, or second thoughts about it and she probably never would.

Outside, in the lobby, Gwendoline Christie had just finished up a phone call and was preparing to stroll back inside when she saw Emilia Clarke walk out of the nearest ladies' bathroom. Strangely, her costar look around, as if expecting someone to be standing outside the door when she got there. Another strange thing was how ruffled she looked. Her skin was positively red and sweaty, she seemed short of breath, her dress was noticeably unkempt and her hair was just a little bit frizzy.

"Emilia?" Gwendoline got her attention.

"Oh!" Emilia stared at her with wide eyes. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" Gwendoline asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Just needed to... y'know. Use the bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary." Emilia tried to laugh the whole thing off.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Gwendoline looked over her.

"Oh, um... It is really hot in there!" Emilia answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was only in there for a minute. It's like a furnace in there!" Emilia lied.

Gwendoline seemed to buy it. "Right."

"I hear there's another one just around the corner here. I'm going to go freshen up in there instead." Emilia excused herself, then set out to make herself look presentable for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
